


A Relevant Measure

by Lywinis



Series: Losers Club (est. 1989) - An IT One-shot Collection [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lywinis/pseuds/Lywinis
Summary: "Do you trust me?"
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Series: Losers Club (est. 1989) - An IT One-shot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Relevant Measure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearfeathers/gifts), [birkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birkin/gifts).



> bearfeathers said:  
> "Do you trust me?" Benverly.

"What?" Beverly asked, looking down the...the gangplank of the boat. Ben held out his hand. While she'd grown up in Maine, she was too poor to go to the seaside as a kid, so boats made her wary.

She'd lost the fearlessness she had as a kid, the hot shame welling up in her. 

"Do you trust me?" he asked, and Bev blinked at him. He was smiling up at her, his eyes warm and his smile shy. It had been less than ninety-six hours since Pennywise had died, they'd sorted their affairs and left Derry with lighter hearts in some places, darker in others.

They'd lost so much. Stanley and Eddie. Their childhoods, their adulthoods, smothered under a patina of memory-loss and stagnation, kept miserable until the thing beneath the sewers could feast on them.

They'd almost lost each other, too.

She looked down at his hand before her eyes flickered up to his face again.

"Yeah," she said. She took his hand, feeling it enclose hers, big and warm and surrounding her fingers, lacing them between his own long ones. He guided her down the plank and onto the boat, one he called a sloop.

(She could hear Richie in the back of her head, loud and obnoxious. "I never learned the breeds of boats and at this point I'm too afraid to ask--")

Beep-beep.

She realized her feet were on the wooden deck of the boat about the same time Ben gathered her against his chest. Something about his scent washed over her, sending prickles of memory arcing through her.

He's worn the same scent since he was thirteen, she remembered. Something about it garish and clashing, but comforting at the same time. He'd eased up on it, delicate with the application where a teenager would slather it, to cover the scent of sweat and hormones. She might've asked anyone else to change it, but it was Ben, and it smelled like him.

She buried her face in his shoulder, breathing him in.

"Hey," he whispered, and she looked up at him. His eyes were wet, large in his face. "We're okay."

Said wonderingly, like he didn't think it was possible.

She knew the feeling, like an old friend. Though not as old as the Losers. She tugged him down, pressed her lips to his.

Her own eyes were damp.

"Yeah," she said through the knot of emotion turning her throat to a pinhole. "We are. We're okay."

And they would be, she realized. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to get a handle on Ben and Bev. Not as easy to write when I don't write them often. Feel free to prompt me over at my [tumblr](https://lywinis.tumblr.com/post/617114277746278400/prompt-list-i)!


End file.
